Sailor Galatea
Sailor Galatea is a black hole guardian and senshi of one of Neptune's moons, Galatea She exists primarily in the 21st century on Planet Earth. She is based off of the Greek sea nymph from the legend of Acis and Galatea and also from the legend of the statue carved by Pygmalion, come to life. Profile Sailor Galatea, also known by her civilian name, Emma Mraz is a senshi from the one of the moons of Neptune. Her powers are that of water and mostly ice, but she has a closeness to the element rather than being able to fully control them. She may manipulate ice out of rage for example, but cannot summon ice to do as she please, therefore she relies mostly on her trident to attack along with some basic martial arts. Although Galatea is a senshi, unlike most of the canon sol senshi, she does not particularly guard her own moon. In the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity sought out guardians to protect the black holes of the galaxy, fearing they could become dangerous in the wrong hands. Sailor Galatea is one of these guardians. In becoming a guardian, the senshi has to link up their star seed with a crystal that acts as a key that controls the barrier around the black hole. This crystal is displayed on their front bows and glows faintly purple when the barrier is in full effect. http://slmgregory.deviantart.com/ Emma Mraz In her current incarnation on Earth she is known as Emma Mraz, living in Canada of Czech and Polish descent. She is portrayed as about 22 years old, preoccupied with her dream of being a singer and spending time with her loved ones when she's not fighting as a senshi. Emma is somewhat shy, she doesn't like to be in the spotlight which is odd for a Leo. She values her friends but does not make them easily. She has a guilt that has plagued her since the Silver Millennium and will throw herself into her duty as a senshi because she feels that is all she is good for. She has a very warm laugh that makes everyone around her smile and people are usually charmed by her and will come to her for help. Sailor Galatea Galatea is very serious about being a senshi and she does not take it lightly. She is the leader of her own group, known as the Black Hole Guardians, which include Galatea, Rhea, Titania, Astraea, Egeria, Diotima, and Europa. She goes through a bit of a crisis when both her guide, (a black and white cat named Ai) and her lover die during a fight, and she begins to grow distant and develops a nonchalant attitude towards everything and everyone, which is around the time she accepts a position as a Legendary Black Hole Guardian (someone who helps guard a super massive black hole). She appoints Sailor Rhea, her best friend as leader of the group when she leaves. As a Legendary Black Hole Senshi, Galatea must surrender her star seed, which because of her numbness from losing her loved ones, she gladly accepts. She stays at her post for hundreds of years among the other several hundred senshi that must guard the supermassive black hole as well, but as she feels herself becoming weaker and weaker and slowly yearning to feel life again, she starts to have fits of panic and nightmares, fearful that she will no longer exist ever again if she dies at her post. One day the Dream Keeper comes to her in her dreams, offering her a solution - she would cleave part of Galatea's soul off so that she would remain alive somewhere and somehow. Galatea gladly accepts and splits a piece of her soul from her body. With the soul fragment gone and wandering the universe somewhere, Galatea is able to remain at her post for the rest of her life with more ease. Galatea dies at her post as a supermassive black hole guardian, and along with it, her star seed is destroyed. https://www.facebook.com/slmgregory Princess Galatea Princess Galatea XII was born on a little moon orbiting Neptune. The moon Galatea is very cold and barren, but has a bright and clear atmosphere, with lots of bodies of water (and ice). The city and palace have lush vegetation, but due to irrigation; and although snow often blankets the ground of Galatea, the Galateans don't seem to mind. They are impervious to the cold and dress in light garments, often times going barefoot. Princess Galatea grew up a shy, quiet girl, but grew into a strong leader. There was never a Queen or King to raise her and rule before her (Galatean rulers aren't from a bloodline - there are always female, and are chosen at the age of 6, each princess is named "Galatea" after the moon), so Princess Galatea (XII) grew up with caretakers and started reigning at age 16. When she was 18, she started visiting the Moon Kingdom as an ambassador. This is where she met her close friend, Ai, who was visiting from the planet Mau. Princess Galatea loves flowers and would often lay in the garden on her moon or at the Kingdom. During one of her floral naps, a man with dark hair and blue eyes stumbled over her - his name was Acis, and ever since he tripped over Galatea, the two were in separable and would often sneak away during the long court sessions at the Moon Kingdom. Although Galatea took her reign seriously, whenever she was around Acis, she would act like a smitten little girl. Sloan Queen The Sloan Queen is the fragment of soul that Sailor Galatea split off from herself so that she would not die entirely after being promoted to a Supermassive Black Hole Guardian. The soul fragment wandered aimlessly through the galaxies and throughout the Universe. All that remained of Galatea in this fragment were her desires to help and unite people, and the appearance of Galatea herself. The soul wandered for centuries before slipping into a worm hole and being transported to a spot where the Universe was young and chaotic. This sent the soul into a frenzy and was then determined to find senshi to protect the citizens of the Universe, as she could not do it herself. These first Alliance members were almost all exclusively of Messier objects and the very first were known as the NGCs - who later became her court. Although the Sloan Queen is a part of Sailor Galatea's original soul, they are not the same person. Sailor Galatea's star seed was destroyed and the Sloan Queen only carries a part of it and the very basic personality traits of Galatea. Sloan Queen knows nothing of Sailor Galatea or remembers anything of Galatea's life, she is more like a clone or projection of Galatea's soul make up. Cosmic Objects Galatea Galatea is the "fourth closest inner satellite of Neptune. It is named after Galatea, one of the Nereids of Greek legend, whom Cyclops Polyphemus was in love with." "It is irregularly shaped and shows no sign of any geological modification. It is likely that it is a rubble pile re-accreted from fragments of Neptune's original satellites, which were smashed up by perturbations from Triton soon after that moon's capture into a very eccentric initial orbit. Galatea's orbit lies below Neptune's synchronous orbit radius, so it is slowly spiralling inward due to tidal deceleration and may eventually impact Neptune's atmosphere, or break up into a planetary ring upon passing its Roche limit due to tidal stretching." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Galatea_(moon) Black Hole A black hole is a "mathematically defined region of spacetime exhibiting such a strong gravitational pull that no particle or electromagnetic radiation can escape from it. The theory of general relativity predicts that a sufficiently compact mass can deform spacetime to form a black hole. The boundary of the region from which no escape is possible is called the event horizon. Although crossing the event horizon has enormous effect on the fate of the object crossing it, it appears to have no locally detectable features. In many ways a black hole acts like an ideal black body, as it reflects no light. Moreover, quantum field theory in curved spacetime predicts that event horizons emit Hawking radiation, with the same spectrum as a black body of a temperature inversely proportional to its mass. This temperature is on the order of billionths of a kelvin for black holes of stellar mass, making it essentially impossible to observe." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_hole Supermassive Black Hole A supermassive black hole is the "largest type of black hole, on the order of hundreds of thousands to billions of solar masses (M☉), and is found in the center of almost all massive galaxies. In the case of the Milky Way, the supermassive black hole is believed to correspond with the location of Sagittarius A." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supermassive_black_hole References # http://slmgregory.deviantart.com/ # https://www.facebook.com/slmgregory # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Galatea_(moon) # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_hole # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supermassive_black_hole Category:Sloan Queen Category:Galatea Category:Black hole